chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Super Smash Brothers Ideas
With SSB4 on the rise at E3 I has ideas. So watch as I come up with some ideas. Subject 1: Gameplay My first idea is Alternate Movesets. As Masahiro said Super Smash Bros. 4 would have a more customizeable appeal. Maybe it could feature customizable movesets...for EXAMPLE. Let's say when you first buy the game Mario starts out with Super Jump Punch, Fire Ball, Cape and F.L.U.D.D. Mario could easily switch out his liquidizing friend for Mario Tornado. It would also work with Standard's as Kirby could be given the choice between using his three side standards: Burning, Slide Attack or Yoyo. Or Pikachu's Back Aerial could be his back kick or his frisbee spin. This COULD apply to throws but I would rather not. I mean it's a throw. Not that important. This WILL however make sense. Alternate Final Smashes. 'Just like being able to have more than one standard and special everyone should have multiple Final Smashes. Rather than have multiple F.Ses (Final Smashes) on hand, you should be able to customize it in the begining of the match. Two examples are being able to us Sonic Overdrive or Super Sonic. Or with Peach she could use Peach Blossom or Soaring Emperess Peach. I'd think about two or three Final Smashes. An more could be additional DLC. Speaking of additions, I was really hoping to see in Brawl was '''Multiple Final Smashes on Screen. '''I feel as if this was originally suppose to be in the game but due to Spamachu's laggy-ass Volt Tackle it was taken off. OK, not just because Pikachu but it would be nice to see Luigi and Meta Knight fuse their Final Smashes to create "Galaxia's Zone". Some that annoyed me was water. It was really stupid to see these characters for the majority that we know can swim drowning like a five year old. What should be added is '''Swimming (not this trying to stay afloat B.S) '''and '''An Energy Bar (for Swimming of course). '''When you land in water all characters should be given a limit from 5-15 seconds before they tire our begin to drown (in which they could possibly be saved if something is thrown at them. Charizard has a limit a 4 seconds otherwise HE WILL DIE. Seem unfair? Squirtle can swim for 15 seconds. Don't like it? Thug life. Get on our level. Speaking of water how about...'Underwater Levels? May seem crazy since underwater levels are hated by a majority of gamers but it could work. It could be a Transition '''(like going from normal Mushroomy Kingdom to Mushroomy Kingdom underground) or you could be able to go to the underground and water sections via the door in the end castle. While we're talking about stages. '''Absoloutly NO stage returns. This may sound cray-cray but it allows the developers to start fresh and create new stages. But you wouldn't think we'd just GIVE UP these classic stages did you? Players should be given the option to buy the old stages via DLC. DLC the Classic Stages. Now I know what you may be thinking. "What about the repeat stages like Final Destination Melee and Brawl". Easy, Alternate Stage Skins. DLC Subject 2: Characters These characters are all canon and have previously been included in one the previous three games Bowser Moveset Abilities Taunts Discussion Captain Falcon Moveset Taunts Discussion Charizard Moveset Taunts Discussion Diddy Kong Moveset Taunts Discussion Donkey Kong Moveset Taunts Discussion Dr. Mario Moveset Taunts Discussion Falco Moveset Taunts Discussion Fox Moveset Taunts Discussion Ganondorf Moveset Taunts Discussion Ice Climbers Moveset Taunts Discussion Ike Moveset Taunts Discussion Ivysaur Moveset Taunts Discussion Jigglypuff Moveset Taunts Discussion King Dedede Moveset Taunts Discussion Kirby Moveset Taunts Discussion Link Moveset Taunts Discussion Lucario Moveset Taunts Discussion Lucas Moveset Taunts Discussion Luigi Moveset Taunts Discussion Mario Moveset Taunts Discussion Marth Moveset Taunts Discussion Meta Knight Moveset Taunts Discussion Mewtwo Moveset Taunts Discussion Mr. Game & Watch Moveset Taunts Discussion Ness Moveset Taunts Discussion Olimar Moveset Taunts Discussion Peach Moveset Taunts Discussion Pichu Moveset Taunts Discussion Pikachu Moveset Taunts Discussion Pit Moveset Taunts Discussion Samus Moveset Taunts Discussion Sheik Moveset Taunts Discussion Snake Moveset Taunts Discussion Sonic Moveset Taunts Discussion Squirtle Moveset Taunts Discussion Toon Link Moveset Taunts Discussion R.O.B Roy Moveset Taunts Discussion Yoshi Moveset Taunts Discussion Wario Moveset Taunts Discussion Wolf Young Link Zelda Moveset Taunts Discussion Zero Suit Samus Moveset Taunts Discussion The next characters have not yet been included and are speculation. Customized Discussion Speculated Discussion Subject 3: Stages Battlefield Big Blue Bridge of Eldin Brinstar Brinstar Depths Castle Siege Corneria Delfino Plaza Distant Planet Dream Land Final Destination Flat Zone Flat Zone 2 Fountain of Dreams Fourside Frigate Orpheon Great Bay Green Greens Green Hill Zone Halberd Hanenbow Hyrule Castle Hyrule Temple Icicle Mountain Jungle Japes Kongo Jungle Luigi's Mansion Lylat Cruise Mario Bros. Mario Circuit Mushroom Kingdom 64 Mushroom Kingdom Melee Mushroom Kingdom II Mushroomy Kingdom Mute City New Pork City Norfair Onett Peach's Castle PictoChat Pirate Ship Planet Zebes Poké Floats Pokémon Stadium Pokémon Stadium 2 Port Town Aero Dive Princess Peach's Castle Rainbow Cruise Rumble Falls Saffron City Sector Z Shadow Moses Island Smashville Skyworld Spear Pillar Summit Venom WarioWare, Inc. Yoshi's Island 64 Yoshi's Island Melee Yoshi's Story 75 m Subject 3:Gameplay Elements Let's start maggots. What do you think/suggest about Super Smash Brothers 4. Eggman is the fastest motherf*cker alive. SO LONG LIVE THE EGGMAN EMPIRE! 23:22, February 18, 2013 (UTC) it's faggy jk Unlike Sonic I don't-- oh wait 23:29, February 18, 2013 (UTC) srs Eggman is the fastest motherf*cker alive. SO LONG LIVE THE EGGMAN EMPIRE! 23:34, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts